toshiro x kurosaki
by Toshiro Kruger hitsugaya
Summary: i mostly do toshiro fan fics i make him bisexual so i can ship him with any character i also do crossovers now and then and i have done a few sexual fan fics not shur if im aloud to put those up so ill just post my non sexy ones until im shur i also use some of my ocs some times so ill need to see if im aloud to use them as well


TOSHIRO X KUROSAKI

*One morning Toshiro Hitsugaya the kid captain of squad 10 was sitting down and eating watermelons with his sister Momo Hinamori*

Toshiro: umm momo

Momo: yes shiro?

Toshiro: umm…I'm…well…I'm in love

Momo: YES…I mean that's great…who's the lucky girl?

Toshiro: nnnnnnn…well I'm in love with kurosaki….

Momo: knew it

Toshiro:….ichigo…kurosaki

Momo:…what…whaaaaat…..WHAT YOU LOVE BOYS?

Toshiro: NO…yes…sometimes

Momo: what do you mean sometimes?

Toshiro: I'm…I'm…I'm bisexual

Momo: grandma won't be happy to hear this

Toshiro: *looks down and cries*

Momo:…what's wrong shiro?

Toshiro: she already knows and she said she doesn't want to see me again until I make up my mind

Momo: WHAT?

Toshiro: she said it was ok if I was gay and she'd be really happy if I was straight…but she thinks bisexual people are lazy and stupid

Momo: then say you're gay

Toshiro: *stands up in rage* IM NOT LYING TO MY GRANDMOTHER

Momo: I thought you love Karin?

Toshiro: I do but I love ichigo more…and his hair…so soft and

Momo: ok ok ok I get it he's hot…to you

Toshiro: WHAT? HE'S NOT HOT, HE'S SEXY

Momo: plus I don't think he loves you back

Toshiro: WELL IAZAN NEVER LOVED YOU BACK…

Momo:…*starts to cry* why wold you bring him up…you jerk

Toshiro: *realized what he said was uncalled for* momo I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it I was…I was just mad * hugs momo*

Momo: * pushes Toshiro away* DON'T TOUCH ME *runs off*

Toshiro: MOMO WAIT…I said I was sorry *falls to his knees*…*thinks to his self… im such a brat… taking it out on momo like that…why am I like this*

*at ichigo's school*

Orihime: hay ichigo…do you wanna come to my place for dinner tonight

Ichigo: why what's the occasion

Orihime: oh no reason I just wanted some company tonight…and I think captain Hitsugaya gets lonely that he's the only boy at my place

Ichigo: sorry can't if Toshiro's there I can't go

Orihime: what whyyyyyyyyyyyy

Ichigo: because I have the feeling he hates me

Orihime: ohh please come…he scares me a little

*later that night*

Rangiku: captain you look so cute

Toshiro: I fill like a penguin…why do I have to wear a tuxedo

Rangiku: it's a dinner party you need to look good

Toshiro: tell that to orihime's cooking

Rangiku: CAPTAIN

Toshiro: sorry…ring the bell already

*DING DONG*

Orihime: YAAAAAAY YOU'S MADE IT…oh Hitsugaya you look so adorable

Toshiro: don't call me that

Ichigo: she's right you do look adorable

Toshiro: *blushes a bright red* wha…wha…what's he doing here

Ichigo: told you

Orihime: pleas be nice boys…AHHHH THE FOOD *runs to the kitchen*

Toshiro: *sits down at orihime's small table*

Ichigo: *sits next to him* hay Toshiro…why don't you like me

Toshiro: *thinks to himself…I knew it he does love me* *smiles* because…I love you *kisses ichigo*

Ichigo: *pushes Toshiro away* that's not what I meant…Toshiro…im with…im with rukia (just because some people wanted them to be together)

Toshiro: *looks at ichigo with wide watery eyes* I…I…I'm sorry I didn't know *fills his heart break and breaks out in tears* I…I should go *runs out crying*

Ichigo: TOSHIRO…damn it

Orihime: what happened…why did captain Hitsugaya leave

Rangiku: he…he had somewhere else to be…sorry

Ichigo:….did…did I hurt him

Rangiku: yeah you did…don't talk to him for a while

*some were*

Toshiro: *still crying* RUKIA YOU BITCH…HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE WITH ME *starts to snow and ice appears under Toshiro's feet*…im unlovable…im nothing…I have no friend's…I have no love…I have nothing

*toshiro slowly walks to his grandmothers still crying dragging ice and snow behind him*

Toshiro: gr…gr…grandma pleas talk to me

Grandma: offcourse…gay or straight

Toshiro:...im bi

Grandma: out

Toshiro: but…fine I'm gay

Grandma: that's good…now what's wrong…your making it snow in doors and your face is getting covered in ice

Toshiro: the boy I like…love…doesn't love me back

Grandma: you don't know that

Toshiro: he told me him self

Grandma:…now someone's gonna die for making my baby cry

Toshiro: no please don't…I just wanted you to know

Grandma: fine…but hay if you like boys that hanataro boy looks signal

Toshiro: WHAT…GRANDMA

Grandma: im kidding…I don't like him

Momo: grandma I've come to say…*sees toshiro*…never mind

Toshiro: MOMO WAIT PLEASE

Momo: what you wonna talk more about aizan

Toshiro: no I wanted to apologies…it was wrong to snap at you like that…and you were right anyway

Momo: I know I was…oh wait do you mean…oh im so sorry shiro and I forgive you…only if you let me stab ichigo

Toshiro: no I still love him

Grandma: ahhh so this ichigo boy is to blame

Momo: fine I still forgive you

Toshiro: *hugs momo* don't let me fall in love again

Momo:…no I'll let you love…I will just make sure it's the right person

Grandma: what did you want to tell me?

Momo: umm…everyone in my squad have decided for me to be the new captain

Toshiro: congrats momo…captain hinamori

Momo: *blushes* don't call me that

Grandma: let's throw a party and celebrate

Toshiro: sorry I don't party

Grandma: you leave and im showing everyone your baby pitches

Toshiro: WHAT…NO THAT'S EMBARRASSING…you evil witch…I'll stay

Grandma: yaaaaaaay

*Orihime's place*

Ichigo: god he opened his hart to me and I stomped on it…now he really hates me

Rangiku: yeah you are a monster

Orihime: Rangiku that's not nice to say…but you are right

Ichigo: I should go and say sorry

Rangiku: NO YOU'LL JUST MAKE THING WORSE

*the next morning at the park Karin and toshiro are playing soccer*

Karin: so wait back up….your gay

Toshiro: GRRRRRR why do people always think that…im bi…I like both

Karin: ok…and you liked…loved ichigo

Toshiro: yes

Karin:…did you ever love me

Toshiro: *looks at Karin wondering if she was just asking or if she had fillings for him* umm for a little while I did but…I knew you didn't see me in that way

Karin: good cos I didn't

Toshiro: oh…that's good friend's for ever and all that

Karin: um well I actually don't want to be friend's any more

Toshiro: what…why…it's because I love your brother isn't it…you think I'll only hang out with you just so I can be close to him

Karin: *punches toshiro in the arm* you idiot that's not what I meant I said I didn't love you…but now I do and I want to be with you…but if you want to be with me… you can't love ichigo

Toshiro: you love…me *blushes* umm…ok ichigo is nothing to me

Karin:…im waiting

Toshiro: for what?

Karin: my first kiss

Toshiro: I already kissed ichigo

Karin: I said mine…I don't care who you've kissed in the past…I'll be sure to be the last person you kiss *kisses toshiro*

Toshiro: *thinks to himself…ok from now no Karin is the only one I can love…no cheating on her*

Karin: god your lips…there so cold…but your worm

Toshiro: that's my gigai…my body is also cold

Karin: I bet your heart's not…get out of it

Toshiro: what…why

Karin: I don't want to kiss your fake body I want the real thing

Toshiro:…not now were in public…they will think I've passed out or something

Karin: then tomorrow after school come walk me home and leave your gigai at home

Toshiro: but people can't see me wont it be awkward talking to your self

Karin: everyone at my school knows I see spirits so no not awkward

Toshiro: all right…see you tomorrow *smiles and walks off*

Karin: ok now to see if dads ok with it

*in the soul society*

Momo: so…im now captain momo hinamori…im scared

Grandma: don't be scared…toshiro will be with you

Toshiro: ready momo

Momo: umm well not really

Toshiro: come on we can't be late

Momo: fine

Toshiro:…last one there is a bed wetter *runs off*

Momo: WHAT…GRANDMA DID YOU HEAR…

Grandma: you better hurry sweetie don't let him win

Momo: TOSHIRO YOU JERK *flash steps away*

*momo arrives at the meeting to see toshiro waiting with a big smile on his face*

Toshiro: it's about time you showed up you bed wetter

Momo: STOP CALLING ME THAT… if im a bed wetter that makes you the bed

Toshiro: gross…come on there all waiting in side

*later at 2:50 at Karin's school toshiro is outside behind a tree covered in hollow blood*

Toshiro: im early…what do I do while I wait *sees Karin doing sports and decides to watch her until the bell but falls asleep*

Karin: toshiro are you ok…please be ok

Toshiro: hmmm oh sorry I must have dosed off

Karin: your bleeding are you ok

Toshiro: hahahaha it's not mine it belongs to a hollow

Karin: oh ok glad you're not hurt…*holds out her hand* now you can walk me home

Toshiro: *takes Karin's hand and pulls himself up* all right

Karin: *pulls toshiro in close to her and leans on his shoulder* you are cold

Toshiro: im covered in blood

Karin: I don't care I think you in blood is hot and sexy

Toshiro: *blushes* um ok

*at kurosaki clinic*

Karin: thank you for walking me home *kisses toshiro*

Ichigo: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

Toshiro: ichigo…me and Karin are…

Ichigo: I KNOW I CAN TELL…Karin why him… out of all the boys you pick him

Karin: he's nice and cute

Ichigo: cute…yeah nice hell no

Toshiro: you don't even know how to be nice

Ichigo: just shut up and go home

Toshiro: good by Karin…fuck you ichigo *flash steps away*

Ichigo: you can't be with him

Karin: you're not in charge of who I love

Ichigo: no im not but I know what he can do…he will hurt you

Karin: YOU HURT HIM

Issan: wow what's happening

Ichigo: Karin is in love with a bad kid

Karin: he's not bad and he's not a kid toshiro loves me and I love him

Issan: toshiro…hitsugaya

Karin: yeah

Issan: oh he is a good boy and it's ok

Ichigo: you know him

Issan: he was like a son to me…then I had you ichigo so now he's just a cute little boy I know

Ichigo: if dad knows him and says it's ok then fine…but if you come home hurt im gonna kill him

Karin: he won't

*in toshiro's room toshiro is hugging a life size ichigo plush toy*

Toshiro: I need a Karin one now

Momo: SHIRO I HAVE A BALL OF…what's wrong

Toshiro: ichigo doesn't want me near Karin

Momo: then why are you hugging him

Toshiro:…im getting rid of it

Momo: well come and join me and eat Theas watermelons with me

Toshiro: no thank you

Momo: *walks backwards in shock and horror and falls down* who the hell are you

Toshiro: no momo not now im not in the mood

Momo: get over it he can't stop you from seeing her because you loved him…and you and Karin are friends

Toshiro: *smiles* no were not…were a copula now

Momo: aww so cute…knew it

Toshiro: now please leave me alone

Momo: all right *walks out*

Toshiro:…I need to see her

*Karin is outside looking at the stars hoping toshiro will come and see her tomorrow until toshiro shows up wearing a sweater and holding blue and white flowers*

Toshiro: Karin…do you wonna go on a date…now

Karin: let me put on something worm and HOT then we can go out

Toshiro: ok

Karin: *runs in side while toshiro waits* DAD IM GOING OUT ILL BE BACK SOON DON'T WAIT UP

Issan: ok

Ichigo: just like that…ok that's it

Issan: I trust toshiro

Ichigo: that's Karin…wait is toshiro outside

Issan: yeah

Ichigo: TOSHIRO *runs outside*

Toshiro: hello ichigo…im sorry for saying fuck you to you…but you did break my heart and you did say I was a bad idea for Karin

Ichigo: I should apologise to…but I won't because I meant it

Toshiro: I don't care *thinks to himself…GINGER FUCK… YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY SORRY FIRST BUT I HAD TO BE THE BIGGER MAN AND START IT HOPPING YOU WOLD FOLLOW ALONG*

Karin: im ready

Toshiro: *gets a bloody nose* um you look….nice

Karin: really I think I look like that girl from the hunger games hahahaha * grabs toshiro's hand and runs off*

Toshiro: so now what

Karin: I don't know this is my first date

Toshiro: never thought I'd ever have one…no one ever liked me when I was young…every one as scared of me

Karin: but your eyes are so big and shiny and you're cute

Toshiro: you think so

Karin: yes…and you have friends now…all the captains and momo

Toshiro: momo is my sister and none of the captain's like me…well maybe jushiro dose

Karin: well all you really need is one friend so there

Toshiro: I love you so much *hands Karin the flowers*

Karin: thank you *takes the flowers and kisses toshiro* you're really cold now what's wrong

Toshiro: im just really happy I meat you

Karin: you wonna make out

Toshiro: what

Karin: take me to your place and will kiss and snuggle

Toshiro: aren't you too young for that

Karin: im too young for sex…not love

Toshiro: um ok then *thinks to self…thank god I got rid of that ichigo doll*

*in toshiro's room*

Toshiro: this is where I live

Karin:…all alone… it's big in here

Toshiro: well im use to it…like I said I never had a friend

Karin *sits on toshiro's bed* well you wonna kiss now

Toshiro: *blushes* yeah…yes please

Karin: you don't need to say please *lies down on his bed*

Toshiro: ok sorry *kisses Karin while she puts her hands down his back* your hands are worm

Karin: and you're so cold…I love it

Toshiro: im glad to know you're not scared of me

Karin: you could never scare me toshiro

Toshiro: I love you

Karin: shut up I know you do…now kiss me you foul

Toshiro: *starts kissing Karin again*

Karin: *thinks to herself…he's so genteel…and soft…and cold…and sensitive haha I love him…but I don't think I should tell him that*

*next morning momo walks in to see toshiro smiling and hugging Karin in their sleep momo smiles and then walks out of the room trying not to wake them*

(Karin was the kurosaki the whole time I only started with ichigo to throw everyone off)

THE END


End file.
